Nathaniel Essex
Sinister born Nathaniel Essex is a Genius-Level Geneticist, a frequent ally of Apocalypse and an enemy of the X-Men. Early Life Nathaniel Essex was born in Victorian England during the 19th Century, coming to prominence in the latter half. He truly began his work in 1859 when he learned that he along with the rest of humanity was steadily becoming mutant, thanks to what he classified as Essex factors. His work was ridiculed and after his son's death at the age of four, thanks to numerous birth defects, he became even more intent at pursuing his work. He sought out a patron, all turning him down, except the Hellfire Club. A member of London's Royal Society, Dr. Essex was regarded, by some, to be the greatest scientific mind of his generation and, by others, as a dangerous man, twisted by the obsession of his own research. The victims of his tests included his four year old son, whom he exhumed only days after his death to perform experiments on, hoping to resurrect him. Growing more curious of her husband's work, Rebecca Essex checked in Dr. Essex's lab, to find the body of their son in an incubation tube. After digging-up Adam's grave to prove her suspicions, Rebecca passed-out, after she found the coffin empty. Becoming Sinister It was then that Dr. Nathaniel Essex forged an alliance with Apocalypse after he was contacted Telepathically by the god-like mutant, wishing for Essex to help release him from his sarcophagus. Dr. Essex explained to Nur that he was the first born in, what Dr. Essex believed, would be a great mutation in the human race. After seeing the potential of the geneticist, Apocalypse awakened his latent Telepathy and granted him the additional powers of longevity, superhuman strength, telekinesis and a healing factor. Soon after, Nathaniel found his passed out wife dying of stress. Asking for forgiveness at her side, Rebecca denied him and stated, “To me, you are... utterly… and contemptibly… sinister!”, with her dying words. After her death, Dr. Essex agreed to Nur's offer on one condition, to teach him how to resurrect his son. Nur told him it was possible to bring his son back from the land of the dead, but in order to do so Essex had to recite incantations from the Book of the Dead and give his son some of his own blood to heal him. As Nur's first of four Horsemen, Pestilence, he was given the duty to find three other mutant horsemen to release Apocalypse from his slumber, in service of his debt. (In order for Apocalypse to be released from the sarcophagus, he needed the blood of four mutants that were powerful enough to be placed in the wall where he was locked behind.) With his new abilities and dispassionate outlook, Dr. Essex took the new name, "Sinister", Rebecca's last words to him and he also managed to successively revive his son with Nur's guidance. Nur warned Sinister to never forget who has the true power and, when he returns, it will be the dawn of the Age of Apocalypse and Sinister will be his servant. Leaving England In 1882, Sinister was present at Darwin’s funeral, reveling in the irony that the man who was once vilified was being buried in Westminster Abbey, the highest church of England. Soon after, he left for The United States. In the 1920s, Essex encountered a man named Herbert Edgar Wyndham, who dreamed of doing what Sinister had already accomplished—breaking the genetic code for human DNA. Essex worked side by side with Wyndham, who would later become better known as the High Evolutionary. By 1928 Wyndham had begun crude experimentation's on lab animals with radiation exposure with little success. During a trip to an international conference on genetics in Geneva, Switzerland, Wyndham suddenly felt ill. Stumbling out into the street he met the hypnotic gaze of a man in a top hat and coat, shrouded in darkness. From this stranger Wyndham was handed a gift that should not exist in that time—a blueprint for breaking the genetic code. Whether Wyndham's benefactor is Sinister or not remains unrevealed. In the 1940s Sinister worked with the Nazis, earning at Auschwitz the nickname “Nosferatu,” due both to his pale skin and his habit of taking blood from everyone; he frightened even the Nazis. He often gave children candy in exchange for their blood as a means of bribery. In 1968, Sinister was present in Vietnam, where he kidnapped both soldiers and villagers to perform experiments on. There, Sinister became known as the White Devil. Sabretooth and Wolverine were hired to investigate the disappearances. However, their contact was beheaded by Sinister, and they never managed to track him down. Second Love In the 1980s, Essex spent some time in California, gathering subjects for his experiments; while in Los Angeles, he met and fell in love with radio comedienne Faye Livingstone, though he never admitted his feelings. Discovering his secret laboratory one night, Essex confronted her with the truth—she carried the x-factor in her genes, and her offspring would produce special children, children that would be more than human. Horrified, Faye tried to leave, but Essex kept her prisoner. Months passed, filled with degrading examinations and Essex broke her in mind and spirit. Then, in the middle of a raging storm one night, Essex released her and the two made love, resulting in her pregnancy. ? For decades, Sinister secretly observed the development of mutant children as they grew. He cruelly manipulated their childhood developmental processes and even tried to control their adult lives so they might become his minions. Scott and Alexander Summers were among his subjects. Season 3 Season 4 Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathy: He can read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. *'Mental Paralysis': Sinister has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *'Mind Control': He is capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in his physical presence. *'Dilate Power': He also has the ability to mentally paralyze a foe he's touching and the ability to psionically "turn off" the superpowers of any mutant. Telekinesis: Sinister possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy, psionically. He can “lift” as much as 10 tons of weight and possibly even more and can enable himself to “fly” at great speed. Regenerative Healing Factor: Mister Sinister is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Sinister can fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, broken bones, and severe burns within a matter of moments. Superhuman Stamina: Mister Sinister's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. Superhuman Strength: Sinister possesses superhuman strength, and is able to press lift within 2 to 10 ton range. Superhuman Reflexes: Mister Sinister's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. Cellular Shapeshifting: Sinister has the ability to control every molecule of his body, allowing him to assume the form of any one he wishes. Concussive Blasts: Sinister can fire blasts of concussive force from his hands. Abilities Genius-Level Geneticist: Sinister is a genius and a geneticist of the highest order, able to predict genetic mutations and splice DNA. Master Surgeon: He is also a master surgeon. Master Manipulator: He possesses a good deal of knowledge in psychology, and is a skilled manipulator. Personality Nathaniel Essex is a ruthless man who has no compunctions about ruining the lives of others to get what he wants. He prefers to operate in the shadows, letting lackeys and unsuspecting dupes do his dirty work. He is arrogant, confident, and expects total obedience from his underlings. He is known to have collaborated with members of the Nazi party. Relationships *''Relationships'': Nathaniel Essex/Relationships *''Family'': Nathaniel Essex/Family Romantic Interests ---- * Rebecca Essex * Faye Livingstone Ally's Apocalypse ---- Notes Links * Nathaniel Essex/Gallery * Nathaniel Essex/Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Human Category:Bad Characters Category:Widower Characters Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:English Category:Americans Category:Red Eyes Category:Fathers